This project is directed towards investigating behavioral techniques of reducing patient stress and anxiety during dental treatment. Two specific techniques, relaxation and distraction, have been found to be effective in reducing patient anxiety. Our most recent work has focussed on relaxation. Relaxation instructions have been found effective while musical programming has not. In addition, an investigation of relaxation components, instructional content and vocal style of presentation, has demonstrated that both components are necessary. Current research is comparing active and passive modes of relaxtion on stress reduction.